theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeping Catastrophe
My 3rd fanfic. Lori cant stop texting Bobby and being on her phone and because of that Lori is having trouble sleeping! Story It was morning at the Loud House,the previous night Lori had been texting Bobby. The kids were having breakfast when Lori arrives. Everyone: Oh hey Lori. Lori: Hey... Luan: Are you ok Lori? You dont "sound" very well get it? Cause you know your groaning. Lori: Im fine. Now I need to text my Bobby boo boo bear! The next day. Lynn: Ok this is getting bad,this it the fourth day Lori has been texting her Bobby for three nights now. Lincoln: I agree,Lori is practically a zombie right now Luna: What are we going to do? Anyone have any ideas. Leni: Maybe she should sleep with that Bun Bun. Lincoln: Brilliant idea Leni! She can bunk up in my room with me and hold on to Bun Bun. That could help. Lisa: Also I will add a sleep monitor so that we will know if she fell asleep or not. Luna: Ok sounds good. Leni's idea was tried but that didnt bring poor Lori to sleep,she was still texting. The next day Lincoln: Did it work? Lisa: No. She still could not fall asleep. Lana: What are we going to do now! Lynn: I got it. Lynn threw a baseball at her phone,shattering it. Luna: Good try,but Lori has like 6 other phones and she can use any of them to text! Lori then arrives,she looked worse than ever. She was thin,her arm shaking and looking as bad as she was two days ago. Lincoln: Oh no,she looks way worse! Lynn: Yeah! Luan: Who's the human pretzel now? Everyone groaned at Luan's joke. Lana: Is she sick? Is she ever going to get better? Lisa was taking notes of Lori's condition Lisa: Shaking arm,insomnia,anxiety,nervousness. There is only one answer to this. Loud Siblings: WHAT? Lisa: Lori has hyperthyroidsm or Grave's disease. Lucy: I knew all along she was going to become a zombie. But I didnt think she would have a condition called Grave's disease Lisa: Actually, Grave's disease does not relate to death or graves. Its just a condition which affects her a bit,she will be alright. I better confirm this with a doctor and our parents. Luna: I should have known,I have a friend with the same condition and same symptoms. Lori was found fainted on the floor Lisa: Guess she got a bit shocked by the information. 3 days later. The Loud family went to a doctor who confirmed Lori's diagnosis,Lori was given treatment and sleep medicines. Bobby even visited her. Bobby: How are you doing babe? Lori: Much better thanks,you should really thank Lisa,if it wasnt for her sharp mind I wouldnt have been getting treatment for this terrible condition Bobby: Babe,just remember that no matter what happens to you I will support you. We will get through this Lori: Your right. END. Trivia The idea of Lori having Grave's is inspired by Wendy William's diagnosis of the condition some time back. I was originally going to have someone like Carol Pingrey,Rita or even Sam having the condition but I cha nged my mind to Lori. I decided to have Lori have the condition because it would improve her relationship with Bobby and because I felt she would be the kind of person to have it.